eeliafandomcom-20200214-history
Classes in Eelia
The class system in Eelia is as much a question of honor and lineage as it is about economics and financial situations. Social mobility is not unheard of, but usually great or terrible acts are required to rise or fall beneath one's class. 'Palatial Class' The Palatial Class of Eelia includes the Dux Imperator and his family. The Palatial Class is obviously a very elite and privileged few, but that privilege also carries a great responsibility. The traditionally formal title for those in this class is to attach Eelianas ''to their title such as Dux Imperator ''Eelianas ''or Principe ''Eelianas. The idea behind the appellation is that while they are in service to the people, they ARE Eelia. 'Ruling Class' The Ruling Class of Eelia is a larger portion of people but still makes up a very small percentage of the total population. People such as Nobles, Senators, Ministers, Governors and other leading officials fall into this class. The proper title for those in this position is dictated by their position. However, within The Nobility, there are gradations in which certain nobles may fall into different economic and social standings. 'Masters Class - Patricians' The Masters Class of Eelia is a powerful class of social leaders that include Trade Masters, Councilmen, High Priests and others who lead their society or craft. The appropriate title for those in this class is Master or Master Patrician. This class is nearly impossible to attain within a person's lifetime, though it can be lost in that span; those that hold title to this class are overwhelmingly long time generational leaders in their field and consequently tend to be exceptionally wealthy. 'Upper Class - Plebian Superior' The Upper Class of Eelia are the wealthy and powerful movers and shakers of noncommand roles. People such as trader barons, high ranking military officers and other wealthy individuals of good and honorable standing. Outside of the military this class has no real social title. (Please see the military section on the front page for appropriate shortcut.) 'Middle Class - Plebian Medius' The Middle Class of Eelia makes up the majority of the population. From dock workers to tradesmen to government officials and military personnel, most of the populous is included in the Middle Class. As far as finances are concerned, the middle class covers a broad range from just making ends meet to having a nest egg set aside. 'Lower Class - Plebian Solum' The Lower Class of Eelia is actually small and the general perception is that it is made up of those who are too lazy or too stupid to do any work and tend to scrape by a meager existence on the street or in hovels. There is no end to the opportunities in Eelia and so there should be no excuse for the Lower Class save for laziness or perhaps being an invalid with no family. Beggars are not well received on the streets of any Eelian City. 'The Dishonored' The Dishonored are a separate class unto themselves and have nothing to do with money or title or position. One could be a noble and still fall into the dishonored class of people. To bring dishonor on you or your family is a terrible thing and can be done so by being a known and repeated criminal, a deserter from the military, an abuser of slaves, servants or family members or any number of other dishonorable acts. The Emperor or the High Priests have the power to dishonor any citizen of the Empire. Nobles have the power to dishonor anyone who lives within their lands and only the Emperor may restore honor.